Reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexers (ROADMs) are increasingly being used in dense-wavelength-division-multiplexed (DWDM) networks. However, tail installation (e.g., installation of transponders and switches) remains subject to manual error. For instance, network personnel or an installation vendor may physically install a transponder and Ethernet switch by connecting these devices to each other, and by connecting the transponder to a ROADM using fiber optic patch cords. In one example, the installer may install the device(s) and fiber(s), and then walk away and assume the physical connectivity is correct. In other cases, the installer may call a network provisioning center to advise that the device(s) and fiber(s) have been installed, and then wait on-site until the network provisioning center verifies connectivity by turning up a circuit, e.g., a wavelength connection, that utilizes the tail. When the circuit is verified, the installation is then deemed to be correct. In turn, the installer may be informed that the installation is complete and is allowed to depart from the installation site. Such verification approach may incur a certain amount of potential down time for the installer.